What if you are my girl
by Hizashii
Summary: —"Porque entre lo correcto y lo inmoral, lo correcto se podía ir a la mierda y lo inmoral siempre ganaría la batalla." Leah/Gianna.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, nonono, son de Meyer.

**Claim: **Leah/Gianna.

**Summary: **_"Porque entre lo correcto y lo inmoral, lo correcto se podía ir a la mierda y lo inmoral siempre ganaría la batalla."_

**Dedicatoria: **Anna, _**nunca **_te habías merecido un fanfic tanto como este, srsly que esta cosa sería una mierda sin ti. Al menos ahora está decente u_u. Besos, guapa espo mía.

**

* * *

What if you are my girl.**

Leah había madurado desde que comenzó a trabajar como interna de una importante empresa en Seattle, le había ayudado a olvidar su pasado. (A Sam, a Jacob, el quedar sola). Había ascendido rápidamente entre sus compañeros debido a su actitud decidida y su manera de hacer las cosas, siempre con total enfoque en la meta. El director de la empresa, Matthew Collins, un importante hombre de negocios a nivel mundial, le asignó la Gerencia de la sucursal en Italia, ubicada en Pisa.  
Era una empleada competente y una jefe fuerte, siempre pensando en lo mejor para la empresa sin importar qué, todas las posibilidades eran consideradas y _nunca _fallaba.

Gianna, por su parte, seguía trabajando con los Vulturis y aún conservaba la sangre intacta, la piel morena y los ojos verde musgo. Seguía siendo una humana hermosa a la espera de ser convertida en una más con ojos rojos.  
Era, además de recepcionista, un juguete para todos en el Castillo. Al ser humana sufría constantemente de comentarios mordaces por parte de Jane o Renata, incluso de Heidi y Chelsea, o de los chicos —quienes, a veces, se empeñaban en usarla como juguete sexual—. Estaba destinada a ser la muñeca de trapo de todos, y se cansó con el tiempo.  
Gianna nunca paseaba por Volterra, puesto que no la dejaban. No querían que huyera y pudiera contar la verdad. Era una esclava de todos y dueña de nada, los ojos le ardían de las veces que había intentado no llorar.

Leah caminaba por las calles de Volterra esa tarde, distraída. Vio a una preciosa mujer de ojos violetas y cabello caoba y, enseguida, la reconoció como una vampira. Rodó los ojos ante la posibilidad de que estuviera en un lugar con vampiros. La miró una vez más y recordó, entonces, que la había visto antes, en la «pelea» que los Cullen tuvieron contra otros vampiros debido a Renesmee.  
Se acercó a ella y observó, con horror, como recolectaba personas, seguramente para que luego fueran la cena. Se camufló entre el grupo, porque amaba el peligro.

Gianna descansaba en su escritorio, acomodando una y otra vez los lápices en una ordenada fila. Vio a Heidi entrar con las personas que tendrían la mala suerte de ser almorzadas, y entonces vio a una preciosa morena por el rabillo del ojo. Era alta y curvilínea, tenía un aire de grandeza y sensualidad imposible de resistir y Gianna podría jurar que estaba teniendo pensamientos sucios sobre ella.

Leah levantó la mirada, encontrándose con esa preciosa intensidad del verde de los ojos de Gianna, se escabulló entre la gente a gran velocidad, llegó justo a su lado y respiró en su oído.

—Hola —murmuró, con sensualidad, a su oído. Gianna jadeó en algo parecido a una mezcla entre sorpresa y excitación; volteó a su lado izquierdo para encontrarse con la morena.

—Hola, soy Gianna —respondió. Leah la miró fijamente y tocó su hombro, comprobando que, efectivamente, no era una de ellos.

—¿Qué hace una humana entre tantos vampiros y sin ser la cena? —dijo con naturalidad. Gianna palideció e, incluso, tosió un poco.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Vampiros? Eso no existe —contestó, intentando aparentar naturalidad (y fallando).

—No me tienes que mentir, yo sé todo —la tranquilizó y le sonrió de lado—. Me llamo Leah.

A partir de ese momento, Leah se escabullía —algunas veces con mayor facilidad que otras— al Castillo, para hablar con Gianna. Se volvieron amigas íntimas y compartían ciertos secretos.  
Cuando no estaban juntas, querían estarlo. Y si no pensaban en la otra, entonces es que estaban soñando con ellas. Se habían vuelto dependientes a niveles inimaginables y no podían pasar mucho tiempo sin verse, eran una especie de ying yang que no podía ser separado. Entre una cosa y otra, una palabra y un aliento, entre una seducción escondida, no pudieron evitar enamorarse la una de la otra, como si siempre lo hubieran estado esperando.

Un abrazo llevó a un beso, entre los pasillos oscuros del Castillo, y el beso llevó a caricias indebidas en el cuarto de Gianna. Con el tiempo, las caricias se convirtieron en arañazos, mordiscos y gemidos llenos de pasión, de fuego.  
Las manos se deslizaban presurosas entre la ropa, los dientes chocaban y el líquido espeso de la excitación les recorría las venas y las incendiaba. Las lenguas tocaban lo prohibido, bebían el néctar del edén y llenaban todos los espacios, las manos vagaban a lugares que ni siquiera sabían que existían y que, sin embargo, las hacían lloriquear de placer.  
Era la manera de encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre la lujuria y el cariño, lo salvaje y lo delicado. Un beso dulce y un rasguño feroz, una mordida y una tierna caricia. Era fuego y más fuego. Eran ellas y nada les importaba.

Pasaron los años entre besos y pasión, entre palabras perdidas y miradas nada inocentes. Gianna fue convertida en vampira cuando tenía tres años en compañía de Leah, se alejó de ella por un tiempo debido a su descontrol con las personas, temía poder hacerle daño.  
Volvieron a encontrarse cuando Gianna tenía un año de vampira y un excelente autocontrol. Ese día lo hicieron sobre la alfombra del apartamento de Leah, rudo y salvaje, con sabor a reencuentro y un _Te extrañé _luchando por —no— salir. Las manos recorrieron todos los lados, conocidos o no, las lenguas chocaron como nunca antes y las uñas se permitieron encajarse más de lo habitual. El _Maldición que te extrañé _que los besos llevaban impregnados se les quedó atrapado entre los dientes y lo disfrutaron en cada gemido y jadeo que se escapaba.  
Ese día terminaron viendo una película americana sobre una chica que quedó embarazada a los dieciséis, (para ser precisos, la película estaba puesta y ellas estaban besándose).

Llevaban cinco años juntas y Gianna se decidió a abandonar los Vulturis cuando Leah obtuvo un trabajo en Inglaterra. Tomaron sus maletas y entraron al primer avión que llevaba rumbo a Londres, pasando el viaje entre arrumacos y besos ocasionales.  
Compraron un pequeño apartamento de dos cuartos, y sólo utilizaron uno. Pasaron la mayoría de las noches debajo de las sábanas o sobre el sofá, repartiendo pasión a cada poro del cuerpo de su compañera.  
No importaba que fueran especies destinadas a ser enemigas, no importaba que las tacharan de lesbianas o dijeran que su relación era inmoral. No les importaba un carajo esas cosas cuando se miraban a los ojos mutuamente y descubrían una oportunidad de seguir siendo felices, deseadas y amadas con tanta intensidad, no importaban los estúpidos niveles sociales ni el maldito tradicionalismo, nada tenía tanto valor como el saber que estarían esperándose siempre al volver a casa y que compartirían un beso y muchas cosas más.

Porque entre lo correcto y lo inmoral, lo correcto se podía ir a la mierda y lo inmoral siempre ganaría la batalla. Siempre. 


End file.
